Meine Leibe
by Jung Jaemi YunjaeShipper
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, namja yang hilang ingatan harus melalui hari-harinya yang ternyata sebagai seorang istri dan Umma dari seorang namja cilik umur 5 tahun. Suck at summary. Pairs : YunJae, YooSu, Min7en, Sibum, and others. Warnings : BL, MPreg, Prolog, RnR?


Beberapa suster nampak berlarian menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Mereka terlihat mendorong sebuah tempat tidur beroda dengan tergesa-gesa. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengangkat infus dan sesekali menyeka darah yang berlumuran di sekujur tubuh orang yang terbaring di sana.

"Boo! Sadarlah… hiks… Sadarlah!" nampak seorang namja ikut berlarian dengan para suster itu. Mata sipitnya basah dengan air mata yang tak berhenti menggenang. Dia ikut mendorong tempat tidur itu dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena tangisannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan kami Boo! Jangan tinggalkan aku dan Changmin! Hiks…" namja itu masih terisak. Walaupun dia tahu tubuh yang terbaring bersimbah darah itu berkondisi lemah, dia tetap mengajaknya bicara. Ini harus dilakukan untuk menjaga kesadarannya.

Tiba-tiba, namja sipit tersentak kaget. Dia mendapati sepasang tangan lemah yang berlumuran darah mencengkram lemah kemejanya. Sang pemilik tangan yang terbaring itu nampak mengerahkan sisa tenaganya.

"Yunh…! Uhuk! Se-selamatkanh an-anakku… uhuk uhuk…" dengan susah payah namja yang terbaring itu berbicara sambil menunjuk perutnya sendiri yang sedikit membuncit. Dia terbatuk-batuk dengan darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian kesadarannya menghilang.

"Boo…" pekik namja bermata sipit itu. Sungguh dia akan mencekik dirinya sendiri sampai terjadi hal yang buruk pada istrinya. Dia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Oh! Andaikan waktu bisa diputar kembali.

.

.

.

**Meine Liebe**

**By**

**Jung Jaemi**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di sini bukan milik author, melainkan milik diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali YunJae, Yunpa adalah milik Jaema dan Jaema adalah milik Yunpa. Mereka saling memiliki.**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, Min7en, KyuMin, SiBum, HanChul, and others.**

**Rated : M (T for this chap)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family**

**Wanings : Boys Love, Typos, NC (Belum muncul di chap ini), M-PREG, No flame, Don't Like Don't Read, OOC, RnR, NO FLAME!**

"_Plot ini punya Author. Murni dari imajinasi Author sendiri. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.^_^_

Prolog

.

.

.

_One month later_

"Ungh…"

Seorang namja berpakaian seragam rumah sakit nampak membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang besar. Dia mengerang pelan sambil mencengkram kepalanya yang dibalut dengan perban. Sakit. Ya! kepalanya benar-benar sakit seperti habis dipukul dengan palu yang sangat besar, bahkan mungkin lebih.

Sambil mengerjapkan mata doe-nya, namja yang terlihat cantik itu dengan susah payah meraba-raba wajahnya. Ia tersentak kaget saat menyadari sebagian wajahnya ditutupi oleh alat bantu pernafasan. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke sekelilingnya. Ia mendapati tubuhnya terbaring di atas kasur dan berada di dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Kebingungannya bertambah saat melihat tangannya yang tersambung dengan selang infus dan saat dia merasa kakinya tak bisa digerakkan.

Cklek…

Dengan ekor matanya namja itu dapat melihat seorang yeoja dengan baju warna putih masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya yeoja itu adalah seorang suster. Ya! Suster itu nampak berjalan menghampiri namja itu dengan pandangan yang fokus ke arah catatan yang ada di tangannya.

"O-omona! Jung Jaejoong-sshi! An-anda sudah sadar!" suster itu mematung sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saking kagetnya. Sedetik kemudian dia berlari ke luar ruangan dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Brakk~~

Sebuah pintu kamar rumah sakit dibuka dengan kasar. Di sana, di ambang pintu nampak seorang namja berwajah tampan yang terengah-engah. Sepertinya dia habis berlari. Sejenak dia membungkukan badannya untuk menstabilkan nafasnya. Mata kecil namja itu membulat melihat seseorang yang dia tunggu kesadarannya satu bulan ini tengah duduk di atas tepat tidur sambil diperiksa oleh dokter.

"Boo!" ucapnya lirih. Saking terkejutnya, dia hanya bisa mematung di ambang pintu. Entah kenapa kakinya tak bisa bergerak. Padahal dia ingin sekali memeluk sang istri.

"Apa anda sudah merasa lebih baik, Jaejoong-sshi?" tanya dokter itu pada Jaejoong, namja yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Terlihat Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian dengan polosnya dia memiringkan kepalanya "Jaejoong? Nugu? Siapa itu Jaejoong?"

TBC

.

.

.

**A/N** : Annyeong~ ^_^ saya datang dengan fic baru sehabis UN! Hohoho! padahal fic saya yang Baby In Me aja belum selesai malah update fic lagi. Mian Chingudeul! Saya benar-benar terbayang-bayang sama fic ini. Jujur, fic ini sebenarnya udah lama ada di otak saya dibanding fic Baby in Me *promo*. Tapi yaaaah! Karena saya pikir cerita ini idenya pasaran makanya saya gak tulis ini cerita. Tapi ternyata malah kepikiran! Aigoo! =_=

Ini masih prolog lho chingu! ^^v

Terus, saya juga bingung fic ini mau dilanjut apa gak soalnya seperti yang saya bilang di atas idenya pasaran! =_=

So? Keep or delete?


End file.
